1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a new method of manufacturing a solar cell having a tunneling layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
Recently developed solar cells have a tunneling layer arranged between a substrate and a semiconductor layer doped with a dopant to improve cell efficiency. The tunneling layer is formed of a silicon oxide and an annealing process is required to obtain the tunneling effect.
Meanwhile, efficiency is an important factor for evaluating the performance of a solar cell and is directly connected to the generation performance of the solar cell.